lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Entowie
Entowie, inaczej Onodrimowie – jedna z ras Śródziemia, opiekunowie drzew, bardzo do nich podobni wyglądem. Najstarsza z racjonalnych ras Ardy . Historia Elfy wysokie twierdziły, że nie było o entach wzmianki w Muzyce Ainurów, niemniej Yavanna śpiewała o drzewach które otrzymały wiatr Manwëgo i deszcz Ulma, a co może się odnosić właśnie do Entów . Wnioskowano, że prawdopodobnie otrzymali duszę w Erze Drzew przez Eru Ilúvatara na prośbę Yavanny, która zauważyła miłosierdzie wobec krasnoludów, a także obawiała się ich porywczości i zwróciła się do Eru za pośrednictwem Manwëgo . Galadriela uważała, że mogły to być duchy zamieszkujące zwykłe drzewa, lub też że niektóre duchy z racji na miłość do drzew wybrały sobie je do zamieszkania i z biegiem lat coraz bardziej się do nich upodabniały . Z powyższych informacji wynika, że musieli powstać przed 1050 rokiem a duszę otrzymać około 1250 roku Ery Drzew. W Pierwszej Erze zamieszkiwali lasy pokrywające południowe i centralne tereny Eriadoru i Beleriandu. Drzewiec opowiadał o wyżynach Dorthonionu na które się wspinał kiedyś. Entowie widywani byli na rozlewiskach Sirionu. Ważnym wydarzeniem było zaangażowanie ich przez Berena do Bitwy nad Sarn Arthrad, co świadczy że musieli żyć na terenach leśnych Ossiriandu i mieć kontakty także z Elfami Zielonymi. Wraz zatopieniem Beleriandu zapewne ich część zginęła. Druga Era oznaczała się, szczególnie pod koniec, kolonizacją numenorejską Śródziemia, co wiązało się z gwałtownym wycinaniem lasów Eriadoru. Tereny życia entów kurczyły się, spychając ich do niewielkich enklaw. Entiany uprawiały wtedy ogrody po wschodniej stronie Anduiny na wysokości lasu Fangorn. Entowie i entiany odwiedzali się rzadko z racji na różne podejście do przyrody. Zapewne w tym czasie, gdzieś stokach Gór Mglistych w rejonie południowym nastąpiło wycięcie lasu jarzębin przez orków. Las był zasadzony przez entów dla swoich żon, które jednak wolały piękniejsze okazy. Wojna Ostatniego Sojuszu doprowadziła do spustoszenia terenów po wschodniej stronie Anduiny pozostawiając nieurodzajne bagniste Brunatne Pola. To spowodowało ostateczne oddzielenie płci. Wiele entian zostało wówczas spalonych, a nieliczne prawdopodobnie poszukały urodzajnych terenów daleko na wschodzie. Część została też prawdopodobnie zniewolona przez Saurona i zmuszona do katorżniczej pracy przy metalurgii lub produkcji uzbrojenia. [[Plik:Enty_w_Isengardzie.jpg|mały|350x350px|Enty niszczące Isengard – klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże|lewo]]W Trzeciej Erze enty były widziane w okolicach Shire'u w Starym Lesie, gdyż wieść niosła, że drzewa tam potrafią ożywać. W 2759 las entów zamienił się w moczary na skutek roztopów do Długiej Zimie. W 3001 roku Halfast Gamgee podobno widział "drzewoluda" podobnego do wiązu na Północnych Bagnach. W czasie Wojny o Pierścień Merry i Pippin poznali entów w lesie Fangorn, prawdopodobnie jedynym miejscu ich życia. Młody ent - Bregalad, gościł ich u siebie . Po odbyciu wiecu najstarszy z entów, Drzewiec, poprowadził Ostatni Marsz Entów na Isengard, przychodząc z odsieczą oblężonym w Helmowym Jarze Rohańczykom i niszcząc potęgę Sarumana zgromadzoną wokół wieży Orthank. Po tym wydarzeniu wokół Orthanku został zasadzony ogród, zwany Lasem Strażników. Król Elessar, na początku Czwartej Ery oddała entom całą dolinę Nan Curunír w posiadanie, wraz z terenami na zachód od niej . Los niestety nie pozwalał entom i entianom spotkać się w przyszłości, jednak obie płcie, jako rasa racjonalna, potrafiły znaleźć sobie na Ardzie swoją szczęśliwość . Charakterystyka Były to istoty drzewopodobne, długowieczne i nierzucające się w oczy, przez co wielu ludzi wkładało historie o nich pomiędzy legendy. Z jednej strony zyskujące sympatię, z drugiej "tak straszliwe jak las drzew idących na wojnę" . Mieli duże zróżnicowanie w wyglądzie, zarówno pod względem wysokości jak innych cech. Upodabniali się do różnych gatunków drzew, od buków czy kasztanowców po jodły i świerki. Mogli mieć od 3 do 9 palców u dłoni, wszyscy mieli jednak podobne oczy: cierpliwe, uparte, zadumane i rozświetlone zielonymi iskrami. Entowie nie umierali, mogli tylko "zdrzewieć". Podlegali też śmierci z powodu ognia czy siekier. Posługiwali się własnym językiem, który zmieniał się wraz z nawiązywaniem kontaktu z elfami. Był to język w którym każda sylaba miała osobne unikalne brzmienie a słowa rozwijały się poprzez ich składanie w długi ciąg. Pierwotnie bardzo prosty w trakcie historii nabierał rozwoju i skomplikowania . Na skutek historii i charakteru nie lubili krasnoludów, choć jeszcze bardziej nie znosili orków. Różnice w płci, które znamy, dotyczą głównie sposobu podejścia do przyrody. Podczas gdy entowie woleli doglądać żyjącej przyrody, obserwować ptaki i umożliwiać drzewom dobry wzrost, entiany wolały same kształtować otoczenie co prowadziła do różnicy zdań. Entowie czcili Oromëgo, podczas gdy entiany Yavannę. Entiany od ciężkiej pracy przygarbiły się, skóra im ściemniała a policzki pokraśniały od słońca. Utrata kontaktu spowodowała że od początku Trzeciej Ery nie rodziły się już młode enty. Entowie używali napoju zwanego wodą entów, o dwóch smakach i właściwościach - orzeźwiającą i posilającą. Podział * Stare enty, które żyły na świecie przed pojawieniem się ciemności (Drzewiec, Fladrif, Finglas) * Młode enty (Brzozowiec, Bregalad) Znani Entowie * Fangorn (Drzewiec) * Brzozowiec * Bregalad (Żwawiec) * Fladrif (Okorzec) * Finglas (Liścień) * Nan (drzewny gigant wspomniany w pieśniach o Lúthien, być może chodzi o enta) * Fimbrethil (Gałęzinka) - entiana Etymologia Słowo „ent” pochodzi prawdopodobnie od ludzi zamieszkujących dolinę Anduiny i możliwe jest że bezpośrednio zostało użyte przez RohirrimówJ.R.R. Tolkien, Nomenclature of The Lord of the Rings w: Wayne G. Hammond i Christina Scull (red), The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion, s. 756-7Robert Foster, The Complete Guide to Middle-earth, "Ents". Sindarińska nazwa „Onodrim” (onod-rim) dotyczy rasy, przy nazwie pojedynczej postaci „Onod” (w liczbie mnogiej „Enyd”) . W Quenyi prawdopodobne formy to odpowiednio: Onyalie i OnyaPatrick H. Wynne, "Analysis of the phrase Anaxartaron Onyalie". Ciekawostki * Istnieje rasa podobna - Huornowie, uważana za zdziczałych entów. Stara Wierzba mogła być entem lub huornem. * Trolle miały zostać utworzone jako drwina z entów. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły ca:Ent de:Ents en:Ents es:Ents fi:Entit fr:Ents he:אנטים it:Ent ru:Энты